


On Your Knees

by ladyofthenorthernlights



Series: The Sagas of Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthenorthernlights/pseuds/ladyofthenorthernlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur enjoys having Merlin on his knees before him, even though it's just to fasten his knee pads. Merlin's clumsiness is the key to bring Arthur's daydreams to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

“Hurry up Merlin,” Arthur said for the sixth time that morning. He was already late for the workout session that morning and Merlin was not really helping. In Arthur’s opinion, there was no way Merlin could work any slower than Gaius walked, but this morning his manservant had proved him wrong. He had been forced to wait while Merlin finished cleaning his armour, something that should have been done the night before, and then stood there while his incompetent servant failed in the simple task of fastening his knee pads to his legs. Not that Arthur minded having Merlin on his knees before him. He sometimes thought of his servant in quite dirty ways, but he never really did anything about it. No, it was much more fun to watch him struggle on his knees while small moans of frustration left his lips.

Or at least he thought so until Merlin, clumsy as he is, tried to stand up and his nose and lips crashed into Arthur’s crotch. Merlin fell back on his arse and his flushed face would have been hilarious too, if Arthur’s cock had not decided to betray him and harden as all the thoughts of Merlin wrapping his full lips around it returned to him.

“I-I’m sorry Arthur…” Merlin mumbled, snapping Arthur back to reality. He snorted and shook his head a little as he eyed his servant on the floor. A grin spread on his face and he decided to teach Merlin a lesson. So he shook his head and gestured to his crotch.

“Now look what you did,” Arthur smirked as he tugged at the hem of his breeches. “Do you think this is going to fix itself?” His voice was suggestive and even a bit commanding. Merlin looked a bit scared at first, but then managed to scramble himself to his knees.

“N-no sire,” he mumbled. “Here, let me.” He reached out and started unlacing Arthur’s breeches with clumsy fingers. Arthur looked down at him, a bit surprised at the response. He had expected Merlin to at least protest, but then it hit him. Then he realised. All the looks Merlin had given him when he thought Arthur was not watching. The way he was so close to Arthur’s crotch every time he did his shoes or knee pads. Even when he did his belt he kept close to Arthur, always wrapping his arms around the prince instead of going around him. And now, he was a bit hesitant, but willing as he pulled out Arthur’s hard member. Arthur watched as Merlin studied it in a way that suggested he had been wondering. Had been daydreaming. He watched as Merlin slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Arthur’s cock and let out a moan as Merlin’s tongue licked the slit.

“Merlin,” Arthur moaned as he slid his hand into his manservant’s dark hair. Merlin made a hum at the back of his throat that Arthur thought was a bit too teasing, and then took his cock deeper into his mouth. The skill of Merlin’s tongue was like nothing Arthur had ever experienced. It curled up and down the veiny underside of Arthur’s cock, making the prince gasp in pleasure. The damp mouth moved further down Arthur’s shaft and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting it deep down and fuck Merlin’s throat.

His servant seemed to sense this and he took Arthur all the way down with ease and then started bobbing his head, going all the way down to the stem, up to the head and down again, his tongue skilfully tracing it up and down.

The words exchanged the second time he met Merlin came back to Arthur and he could not help but grin. _I could take you apart with one blow_ Arthur had said and Merlin had given him this mischievous look and said _I could take you apart with less than that_. So this was what he had meant. Arthur put his head back and closed his eyes.

“Merlin…” he moaned again, but this time it was a warning. He knew that Merlin had understood, but instead of pulling away, his servant only hollowed his cheeks and took Arthur all the way down again. With a moan of pleasure, Arthur fell apart and came down Merlin’s throat. His servant obediently swallowed all he had to offer, and then proceeded to suck until he was sure there was nothing left. Arthur moaned as Merlin’s mouth slid off his cock with a wet pop and he did not need to look at his manservant to know he was grinning.

“I told you I could do so,” Merlin laughed as he stood up to face Arthur’s flushed face. “Now I wonder if you can keep to your words.”


End file.
